<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Nowhere by Jammer3 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825817">Home is Nowhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jammer3'>Jammer3 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Force Feeding, Kidnapping, Motorboating, Rape, Slapping, Torture, Vaginal Sex, burial, c&amp;b torture, non-con, vommiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jammer3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danganronpa Smut Fics: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774316/chapters/67990030</p><p>This is a follow-up for the second chapter of this compilation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Want to go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Akamatsu awoke the next morning, she heard soft sobbing coming from downstairs. Quickly, she got dressed and left her room. She then ate a granola bar for breakfast before she excitedly rushed down into her basement.</p><p>There, she saw a crying and still shirtless Saihara tied to a fallen chair. 'He must have knocked the chair over while he was struggling,' Akamatsu theorized. "Good morning, sweetheart!" The blondie chirped as if "Sweetheart" wasn't tied up in her basement."Wh- *sniffle* Why?" Saihara weeped. It seems like that's the only thing that he's done since he went to the pianist's house. Akamatsu completely ignored his question as she picked up the chair and propped it against the back wall to prevent her prisoner from falling over again. "I love you, baby. Do you love me?" Saihara sniffles before replying, "N-No! I hate you! Let me go! I want to go home!"</p><p>Akamatsu smiled, "Sweetie, this is your home! You'll spend the rest of your life here!" This response elicited a blood-curdling "No!" From the other, who continued to grieve louder. "I'll go get some breakfast for you, I'll be right back," the blondie went back upstairs. This lightened Saihara's mood a little bit, considering that he was famished.</p><p>As quickly as she left, Akamatsu came back with a bowl of dog food. "Eat up," she demanded as she held the bowl to her captive's face, who turned his head away. "I SAID EAT!" The pianist grabbed Saihara by his head, shoving his face in the dish as he started bawling from the rough treatment and from the fact that he was being forced to eat kibble. Begrudgingly, the detective took a bite of his food. "I'm not letting your head go until you eat all of your food. It would be bad for this to go to waste," at his captor's words, Saihara began eating his food as quickly as possible, despising the offensive taste. "Good boy! I knew you could do it!" Akamatsu brought the dish back upstairs as her hostage finished his food.</p><p>Whenever the pianist came back downstairs, she heard breathy sobs and saw vomit on the floor next to the chair. "We're going to do it, how does that make you feel?" Saihara's eyes widened in fear. "No! Don't touch me!" He pleaded. 'That's exactly what I wanted to hear,' Akamatsu thought to herself. She began to unbutton the other's pants. All he could do was squirm and scream, as his wrists were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the front legs of his seat.Whenever Saihara's pants and boxers were at his knees, the blondie began jerking him off. The boy moaned as he constantly begged for her to stop, and saying that he hated her and that he wanted to go home.</p><p>     Once he was hard, Akamatsu began to take off her skirt and underwear, to which Saihara responded by looking away and quietly sobbing. He must've realized that no one was going to save him, and his captor was not going to be letting him go. "Giving up so early?" Akamatsu queried, "How pathetic," she ridiculed the whimpering boy as she sat on his lap, avoiding his boner, and began fingering herself. Listening to her moan only reminded Saihara of the inevitable, but he didn't try anything in fear of getting hurt. All he could do was lay his head low and come to the realization that the only thing in his future was being trapped in a basement, getting tortured and raped everyday.</p><p>     After a few more minutes of loosening herself, she was finally ready. "I'm so happy that I get to do this with you!" Akamatsu beamed. All Saihara did was look up at her with a dull, tear filled expression. The pianist then began to slowly lower herself onto her prisoner's length, which didn't take too long since it was only average size. She let out a breathy moan when she sat down all the way, while Saihara let out a small whine. She began to ride him at an even pace, moaning as she did so. The detective didn't care enough to hold back his moans; thinking about how he'll never escape, he decided that he won't waste his energy trying to undertake his jailer.</p><p>     Akamatsu then began to remove her vest and then her shirt, exposing her pink, lacy bra.  Removing her last article of clothing, she began to pick up the pace, becoming more vocal. "Look at me," she demanded. When Saihara didn't obey, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face, making him let out a short yelp. Not wanting to be hit again, he looked at the pianist with wet, glossy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. As soon as the blondie got the other's attention, she shoved her tits in his face.</p><p>     Akamatsu began moaning louder as she felt herself coming closer to her climax. It seems Saihara felt the same way, as his moans were getting louder and she could feel pre-cum leaking out of his penis. Akamatsu came with a lewd moan, ejaculating all over the boy below her. She got up off of Saihara, getting dressed, and before leaving the basement, she said a few words of departure to her captive, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” The pianist cheered.</p><p>The other was left in the basement, feeling even more uncomfortable than he already was due to blue balls. He couldn’t do anything about it, as he was tied up.</p><p>But that didn’t matter.</p><p>He was just happy that he could rest for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>To be Continued</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s Time to Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It's been a few months since Saihara had first been kidnapped, and today was the day that Akamatsu was going to dispose of him. Of course, that wouldn't be before she had a little fun with him. She was going to make this day extra special, so special that Saihara would rather be in hell.</p><p>     The pianist followed her usual routine, getting dressed and preparing breakfast for her little sweetheart before she went down into the basement. "Hey, baby! It's time for breakfast!" Akamatsu yelled, waking up the drowsy boy. All of his senses were hightened due to constant fear, so even though he was in a deep sleep, even the squeak of a mouse could make him jolt awake. Saihara looked up with hooded eyes to see the usual dish of kibble being shoved in his face. This time it was different, though.<br/>
The dog food seemed to be soggy from who knows what, some pieces even falling apart. The ravenette cringed at the sight. 'Well, this is new,' he thought to himself as he hesitantly took a bite of his breakfast, making a face as soon as it entered his mouth. As soon as the "food" passed through his digestive system, he immediately regurgitated it. 'That's fucking disgusting,' Saihara decided that it would be best to just down his food all at once so that he wouldn't vomit every-time he took a bite. His food came up as quickly as it went down, once again.<br/>
     Throwing the dish to the side, Akamatsu gleamed, "We're going to have an extra fun day today!" She chirped, going to the front wall of the basement where a red tool box sat on a table, nothing too out of the ordinary for a basement, yet petrifying for Saihara to take notice of. "W-What are you going to d-do to me?" The frightened boy mustered up the energy to ask, even though his voice still came out weak and strained. "You'll be able to leave today, Saihara. Hang in there!" At this, said boy was doubtful, yet hopeful. "R-Really?" He spoke excitedly, wanting to make sure he heard her right. "Would I ever lie to you, sweetie?" Akamatsu asked a rhetorical question, to which the answer was yes, but Saihara really was going to get to leave today!</p><p>     The blondie then came back holding a red tool box, opening it and pulling out a power drill. "W-What the hell a-are you go-gonna do to me!?" The ravenette cowered as his eyes shone stars. Akamatsu then untied his ankles from the chair, instead propping them above her shoulders, inserting the drill into the boy below her's anus. "W-Wait, Plea-!" Saihara got cut off as he let out an ear-piercing scream as a result of the drill being turned on. Blood spurted out of his hole, staining the pianist's skirt. More blood dripped out at an even pace, pooling on the floor below him. The sound of the drill and Saihara's howls harmonized perfectly, like the chirping of a locust mixed with the trilling of a bird on a warm, pastel summer morning. The detective cried out in pain as he was hastily fucked with the power drill, every thrust evoking a raucous wail. A few more minutes went by before Akamatsu began to slowly pull out the still-running drill, having been enjoying this, but it was time to move on to something else. Once the drill was out, the pianist turned it off, giving a clearer view of the drill covered in fuchsia blood dribbling over salmon-colored flesh. She then removed the other’s legs from her shoulders, turning back to her tool box to put the drill back. Saihara was left bawling his eyes out, copious amounts of blood practically flowing from out of his hole. “IT HURTS! IT HURTS!” He would chant to no avail. This was only the beginning, and he was in for a lot more. Akamatsu turned her attention back to the ravenette, kissing his sweaty forehead. “You put on quite the show, you know. Maybe I would’ve stopped earlier if you hadn’t been so cute!” The blondie cooed. Saihara didn’t respond, he only continued to lament. Akamatsu went behind him, taking his hands in hers before twisting his thumb in unnatural ways. A strident, pained howl echoed the room. Never has Saihara wanted to die so badly; anything for this purgatory to end. Akamatsu then disappeared upstairs only for a minute before she came back with two buckets of water. Carefully walking back over to her victim, not wanting to spill the water, she sat one of the buckets on the ground before holding the other above the detective’s head. As the water was released from its containment and onto the ravenette’s head, Saihara let out a yelp as he felt ice water splash onto his scalp, trickling down his whole body, sending shivers down his spine. Even though he certainly didn’t like this, the captive thought that it was a nice contrast to what he had previously just experienced. Saihara looked down to the other bucket, realizing that it was significantly less full, and that it was... Steaming? “Oh! Please, don’t!” He softly sobbed as Akamatsu picked up the other bucket. The pianist then poured the water out onto his bare lap. “AGHH!!” A disturbing screech escaped Saihara’s throat as he felt boiling water being poured onto his most vulnerable parts. His thighs trembled as he let out loud sobs. Akamatsu went upstairs for a long while, the detective was thankful to receive a breather. Saihara heard grunting as a booming noise was heard as something large was dragged down the stairs. As the blondie got further down the stairs, the large object was revealed to be a blue, plastic barrel.<br/>
It looked like something that would be used as a waste bin at a county fair. “It’s time to leave, baby!” Akamatsu chirped as she began to untie her cative. “R-Really? Thank you so much! I’m s-so happy!” Saihara felt overjoyed, he was finally going to be freed! The boy began giggling because he was so happy that he could finally leave this hell. After untying him, Akamatsu lifted the ravenette and put him into the bin, closing the lid and putting a lock on it. “H-Huh? What’s th-this for?” Saihara questioned as he banged on the lid, worry seeping into his voice. No response came. He felt the bin he was in being lifted up and carried up the stairs. After a minute, Saihara heard a door opening. He began to giggle again. ‘She really will let me go!’ He happily thought to himself. Not long after, he felt the bin he was in get dropped. His body moved with the bin, irritating his injuries, making him gag. The sound of dirt being thrown vibrated on the side of the bin that was facing the sky. “W-WAIT! NO! PLEASE S-STOP!” Saihara pleaded. Akamatsu continued to fill the hole she made, loving the sound of the detective’s entreaties to be let go, promising to do anything she pleased.</p><p>.....</p><p>That night, Saihara Shuichi was buried alive. Every waking moment he cried for help. No help came. He was constantly in excruciating pain from all of the injury he suffered during his captivity. He slowly withered away until the only thing that remained was the stench of rotting flesh.</p><p>The End</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>